


The Serenity of Home

by FatalViolet520



Series: (all about) you, you, you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kim Seungmin, good for your soul fluff, i cant believe that isnt a tag, literally 2k of jeongmin being super super soft and super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: Seungmin is stressed out from preparing from the comeback, even if he doesn't know.Jeongin notices.





	The Serenity of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briee_elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briee_elle/gifts).



> H ELLO this is my first commission EVER and i have to thank the lovely @briee-elle for commissioning me!! i really hope you like this~~ this turned out a bit different that what i had imagined? it's more realistic/nostalgic-ish rather than the traditional saccharine fluff but i hope it's soft enough!!! enjoy reading, as always~

  

_i'll always be where you can reach me,_

_even if it doesn't seem so,_

_i'll always be here_

 

* * *

 

Seungmin is used to it. Used to how Jeongin doesn’t accept affection that easily, that it takes several nudges and prods and maybe a few more insistent presses before he grudgingly submits to whatever affection that one of his hyungs might want to bestow upon him - Seungmin is no exception to this. He’s known for wanting to tease the youngest, play-fighting together and tussling as Seungmin tries to cuddle Jeongin, but the other always puts up a good fight, and eventually Seungmin gives up, wandering off to find someone less resistant to cuddle with a pout on his face.

 

And Seungmin tends to give up more easily now, what with their impending comeback sapping most of the energy out of him. He is, of course, excited with the comeback, buzzing with adrenaline as they record the songs again and again until it’s perfect, moving over each knife-sharp move smoothly until the mirror is blurred, enduring the fatigue to film the music video and give it his all. So in his down time, it’s natural that he’s more tired, more lax, more prone to slouching off to find someone else who will hug him with less fight.

 

Seungmin doesn’t think much of it, is just going through his days, too wrapped up by the comeback that he doesn’t overhear Jeongin asking Chan if he’s okay, if he’s too stressed out, too tired. Doesn’t hear the unsaid _I’m worried, hyung_ that Chan hears.

 

“Jeongin misses you, I think,” Chan says to him as Seungmin leaves the recording booth two days later, reasonably happy with what he’s accomplished.

 

“Oh,” Seungmin says, because he’s tired and he can’t think properly.

 

“Go bother him for a bit, he’s worried.”

 

So, it’s with Chan’s express permission that Seungmin bounces into the dance practice room with a buzz of energy that the bar of chocolate Minho sneaked him coursing through him, and he seeks Jeongin out with a practised eye. Jeongin is, with his impeccable timing, resting for the time being, spread-eagle on the floor and looking too lazy to move anywhere, and Seungmin takes his chance.

 

“Jeongin!” Seungmin says loudly, happily, then throws - _throws_ \- himself at Jeongin, flinging himself with reckless abandon.

 

“What - hyung - no!” Jeongin yelps, heart rate going from resting to notching at several hundred beats a minute, pushing his arms out to stop Seungmin from crashing into him, then all he sees is Seungmin, sweaty and tired but with enough leftover energy to glare at him, then they’re rolling on the floor as Seungmin tries his best to get closer, to hug him - or anything, really. Seungmin isn’t fussy, but Jeongin’s putting up his usual fight, and _why does Jeongin have so much energy for someone who’s been going at dance since seven this morning_?

 

It takes a few minutes, then Seungmin falls back against the wall, back pressed into the coldness and almost out of breath. “Don’t you like hyung?” Seungmin asks, whines, kicking at Jeongin’s thigh, who’s just out of reach. “Why won’t you accept my affection, Innie?”

 

“You have to smother him,” Felix advises, passing by, then back hugs Jeongin, trapping his arms.

 

Seungmin laughs out loud as Jeongin squirms in Felix’s hold, the older cooing into his hair. “Maybe I’ll try that next time,” Seungmin says sagely. “Do you know if anyone is up for cuddling? Jeongin doesn’t want to… Or maybe I’ll go be alone for a while,” He says, watching Jeongin through the corner of his eyes.

 

“Moping doesn’t suit you,” Jeongin grumbles.

 

“Jisung is free,” Felix offers at the same time.

 

Seungmin wrinkles his nose playfully, but he’ll take it if it’s the best he can get for now. He’s about to stand up to catch up with Felix, who’s already walking away, but then slender fingers circle his wrist so gently, touch light, and Seungmin almost thinks he’s imagining it. The touch is so light, like it’s unsure, and Seungmin spins back, words caught at the tip of his tongue but then he sees Jeongin looking at him and - and he can’t remember anything at all.

 

A pause. Then, “Movie tonight, hyung?” Jeongin asks quietly, his grip on Seungmin’s tightening slightly.

 

“Oh,” Seungmin says once again, feeling like the wind has been knocked from him abruptly, “Oh. What - We have to record tonight, don’t we?” He says automatically, schedule always at the forefront of his mind, but his mouth isn’t working properly, and he isn’t quite sure why.

 

Jeongin’s gaze seems to soften, and he slips his fingers into Seungmin’s hand, words equally soft. “I asked Chan-hyung to give you some time off, because you looked so stressed out. And he gave me time off too, so I thought maybe you’d want to watch a movie or something, and we can get take-out… A secret from manager-hyungs,” He adds at the end in response to Seungmin’s incredulous stare.

 

“You - You did this for me?” Seungmin blurts out, and he really has no control over his mouth at all. Jeongin’s rubbing over the knuckles of his hand, and he can’t help but focus on them, how pretty and slender they are, like how he finds all of Jeongin so pretty.

 

“Yeah,” Jeongin says simply, and his hand is so warm in Seungmin’s, and _oh god what’s happening to Seungmin_?

 

It’s later in the middle of dance practice that Seungmin realises what’s so different. This is the first time Jeongin had offered a movie night together, it’s the first time Jeongin had done anything remotely close to affection for him in a while, it’s the first time Jeongin had looked at him with something a little more than worry, something a little more like love.

 

 _You’re overthinking_ , Seungmin chides himself as he sinks into the couch in their living room that night, _you’re looking too much into this, Jeongin’s just being nice_. It’s harder to keep that train of thought when Jeongin comes back, hands full of plastic bags that contain their take-out and he’s smiling, eyes crinkled and cheeks squishy. It’s harder to keep that train of thought when Jeongin puts his favourite movie on and steals more blankets and pillows from the bedrooms so Seungmin is comfortable. It’s harder to keep that train of thought when Jeongin is closer that he usually allows anyone to be, shoulders brushing against each other, and if Seungmin wanted to, he could lean on Jeongin’s shoulder.

 

If he wanted to, that is.

 

It’s so quiet around them, calm, with no one around them. The only sounds are from the movie and the occasional rustle when they move around, and it’s so, so serene. It gives Seungmin the peace he didn’t know he needed amidst the rush of the comeback, lets him relax for once, pressing into the sofa knowing that he doesn’t need to get up anytime soon, that responsibilities are tomorrow and he’s in the now.

 

Soon, he’s staring at Jeongin’s side profile, enthralled by how the light of the screen plays across his features, alternating soft and harsh and then he’s not watching the movie at all, now watching Jeongin’s expression flicker subtly with the movie. Maybe it’s this moment that makes Seungmin realise there’s no point in keeping that train of thought, that he should just let go and fall and see where it goes. Maybe it’s this moment that Seungmin gives in and lets himself think that _Jeongin did this for me_.

 

Maybe because Jeongin gives him his piece of peace that he didn’t know he needed.

 

“You’re staring,” Jeongin says without looking away from the screen. Usually, it would be a complaint, and Seungmin would be teased and get pushed away playfully; this time it’s just an observation, like Jeongin doesn’t really mind.

 

“Sorry,” Seungmin mumbles, swiveling his head to stare at the screen instead, but the side of his face starts to burn, like Jeongin is the one staring at him now.

 

“You don’t need to say sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Jeongin says eventually, when the silence is buzzing with the sounds of the movie.

 

Seungmin just shrugs, mouth dry with words he can’t form properly. The colours of the movie flash over them, illuminating their blanket-clad figures, soft noise echoing through the silence of the room, and it creates a different kind of serenity Seungmin never knew he would find. It’s the kind of serenity found when it’s comfortable to be silent together; the kind of serenity that envelops, not suffocates; the kind of serenity that is empty take-out boxes strewn messily on the table, pillows haphazardly stacked beside them and arms barely an inch away from touching.

 

It’s the serenity of home.

 

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Seungmin shifts, head coming to rest on Jeongin’s shoulder lightly, watching him, anticipating to be shoved off, or at the very least, a loud complaint. It never comes. Instead, Jeongin shifts as well, lowering his shoulder so Seungmin’s head is nestled more firmly in the crook of his neck, and his arm comes around Seungmin’s back, around his waist, pulling them closer together.

 

“Jeongin?” Seungmin asks, whisper caught in his throat.

 

Jeongin looks at him again, like he’ll never be tired of looking at him. “You wanted someone to cuddle, didn’t you, hyung?”

 

It’s like time slows down then, the colours blurring in Seungmin’s eyes and buzz growing louder in his ears. It’s small, how Jeongin remembered his offhand remarks earlier in the day, but it’s Jeongin, who doesn’t accept affection easily, who doesn’t initiate any sort of touches freely, who usually pushes Seungmin away under the pretense of being annoyed. But now Jeongin pulls him in, warm and solid beside him and Seungmin is an opportunist.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Seungmin says, then throws his arms around Jeongin’s waist, nuzzling into Jeongin’s neck, “You’re gonna suffer now, Innie.” Just like expected, Jeongin groans, but doesn’t really whine or wiggle out of his grasp, just stays there and lets Seungmin hold on to him.

 

“You cuddled Jisung-hyung just now, why do you have to cuddle me too?”

 

“Hey, these are my hard-earned cuddles,” Seungmin argues sleepily, now petting Jeongin’s hair softly, “You never let me cuddle you properly, let me have it while you let me.”

 

There’s a small space of silence that the movie cannot drown out, then Jeongin, ever so slowly, hugs him back, pressing them together closer and closer until their sides meld into each other and everything Seungmin ever knows is Jeongin, Jeongin and Jeongin. Like this, with the soft blankets, soft lights and softer touches around his waist, Seungmin could fall asleep so easily, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to remember this, wants to treasure this and make sure he isn’t dreaming, that Jeongin is doing all of this for him, that he’s in Jeongin’s arms.

 

“Sleep, hyung,” Jeongin murmurs, breath fanning over Seungmin’s hair, and Seungmin’s heart jumps in his throat. “You’re tired, let’s sleep, yeah?”

 

“No,” Seungmin says, fatigue making him unusually vulnerable and open, and it’s with the ending credits playing softly, monochrome illuminating his face that he admits, “I don’t wanna forget this, Jeongin-ah. I’m - I’m afraid this is a dream, and I’ll forget it. I want to remember. I’m happy.” His voice quivers on the last few syllables, like it does when he’s about to fall asleep, and he does, eyes closing and head settling more firmly on Jeongin’s shoulder, falling into a world of his own.

 

Seungmin will remember, come the morning, when he finds that Jeongin is still cuddling him, neck craned awkwardly. Will remember last night, how it was peace in the middle of a whirlwind, and that Jeongin takes care of him in a different way, that he doesn’t always push away. He just won’t remember the fleeting light kiss that Jeongin presses to his hair, or the small whisper of _I love you, hyung_ , or how Jeongin pulls the blankets around him more securely.

 

He doesn’t know any of that, but he does know that he’s found home within his family, knows that he’s found serenity amidst the endless path. He’s found his peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i pinky promise i'll update Paint Me in like 2 days ypu guys WILL love the update i promise u that but other than that i hoped you enjoyed this!!! i hope it's the kind of fic you can read and it makes you feel softer and you remember that you will find a home in someone one day. Love you guys, and take care of yourselves!


End file.
